


[podfic] The Person With Weapons

by BabelGhoti



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of Rymenhild's fic.Long after the rebellions, an interview with Anaander Mianaai.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] The Person With Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Person With Weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977906) by [Rymenhild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymenhild/pseuds/Rymenhild). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10:06 
  * **Size:** 9.33 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/4/items/rymenhild-the-person-with-weapons-read-by-babel-ghoti/Rymenhild%20-%20The%20Person%20With%20Weapons%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Original cover picture:** [_Unsplash_](https://unsplash.com/photos/gy_DN08336U)
  * **Music:** [_L'homme armé (chorus)_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27homme_arm%C3%A9)




End file.
